Por Sara
by Candy Von Bitter
Summary: ¿Cuál es el límite entre lo que se hace por una fachada y porque es lo que se desea?


El primer año fue el más sencillo. Todas las relaciones necesitan un cuidado constante y la que debían formar con Sara les permitió el establecimiento de una sólida rutina. Al principio sólo se trataba de inventarse cualquier excusa con tal de acudir a su vecina. Viviendo en un barrio residencial donde la mayoría de los residentes eran parejas casadas e incluso un par de viejos que los miraban con mala cara, Sara era la única opción que les quedaba para socializar. Ellos lo sabían y ella también. La gente necesitaba amigos, se buscaban mutuamente.

Y era fácil, fácil ser complaciente, atento, escuchar sin decir nada, comprensivo con los estúpidos problemas de una mujer tratando de rehacer su vida. Mirar el trasero de un hombre cualquiera y decir cuán atractivo era. Seguir tendencias modernas, aprender recetas de cocina, hablar de una supuesta historia de amor y una presunta salida del clóset cuando eran adolescentes y se masturbaban con revistas robadas de los quioscos.

Jacob no se lo esperaba, pero sabía a quién le debía esa calma. Paul siempre estaba ahí, pasándoles revistas ("material de investigación, tío"), notas, dándole consejos y pellizcos en el brazo cuando lo hetero se le quería salir a la vista de una mujer irresistible. Y no es que el fuera del tipo que se les quedaba viendo los pechos como un perfecto idiota, pero a veces era un impulso involuntario. Las protestas acerca de que había mujeres tan hermosas que hasta el más gay podía admirarlas no valían de nada: Sara podría sospechar mucho de una sola mirada.

—Las chicas son insoportables en ese aspecto, viven obsesionadas con el más pequeño detalle —le explicaba Paul a la noche, cuando Jacob sugería que se estaba pasando.

Jacob se preguntaba qué pensaría Sara de la manera en que Paul se arrojaba en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano, viendo un partido de fútbol. Todo aire de afeminado desaparecía incluso antes del primer eructo ahogado, sin un "disculpen" risueño detrás como pasaba en frente de ella. No había necesidad de cuidarse entonces. Eso estaba bien; era un ambiente donde relajarse, cual fraternidad de hombres con nombre de letras griegas. Bueno, Jacob imaginaba que así sería.

—Ahora tú eres el experto en mujeres —se rió—. Repíteme de nuevo a cuántas has follado. Y no, no cuentan las que estrangulaste.

—Sigo el estereotipo, viejo —Paul levantó ambas manos como diciendo que no era culpa de nadie más que la sociedad, no suya—. Las vaginas nos dan asco, las pollas mandan. Así es es como ella tiene que vernos.

Paul debía saberlo, ya que había sido quien más había cambiado. En tan sólo un año parecía una persona completamente distinta a la que besó por insistencia de Emma, el típico bobo que no miraría dos veces. Lentes de contacto en lugar de los enormes anteojos de bibliotecaria cegatona, peluquerías caras para controlar la melena, acostumbrarse al afeitado diario porque los gay con bigote parecen arrancados de la época de Freddy Mercury y nadie quería eso.

Jacob se frotó el antebrazo, donde estaba seguro le saldría un morado. Tendría que usar mangas largas de nuevo. En pleno verano. Cuando había demasiadas chicas con ropas ligeras.

—Pues eso apesta.

—El mundo apesta, "cariño."

Jacob se sentó al otro lado del sofá. Los deportes no le gustaban, pero sólo tenían un televisor y no se le ocurría nada más que podría estar viendo. Paul le pasó una cerveza sin que tuviera que pedírsela. Por eso era tan sencillo; no eran dos extraños viviendo en una casa pretendiendo estar profundamente enamorados del otro. Desde antes se caían bien y en la convivencia se respetaban. Eran amigos, buenos amigos. Que fingían ser amantes apenas salían de la puerta pero uno no podía tenerlo todo.

Sábado en la noche. Noche de película. ¿Quién había tenido esa tonta idea? No importaba. Jacob abrió la puerta y su cara de antes se encendió como si lo hubiera estado esperando toda la semana. Sarah se alegró mientras le enseñaba los títulos (comedias, siempre son comedias, qué aburrido) y una botella de vino. La habían plantado recién ayer. Un idiota que no se molestó en llamarla aunque la cita había ido bien. Necesitaba esa noche, los necesitaba a ellos.

Jacob le dio un abrazo de consolación. Sus pechos se le apretaron un momento antes de que Paul saliera de la cocina, habiendo llamado al sujeto de las pizzas. "Mi nuevo amor platónico", como decía en frente de la mujer para dirigirle inmediatamente después a él una sonrisa tipo "sólo bromeo, cielo."

Las tonterías que hacían por la causa. Sara le besó en la mejilla y le mostró su carga.

—No te hubieras molestado —dijo Paul, revisando el vino con sorpresa, pues se trataba de uno viejo—. Nosotros tenemos vino de por sí y esto debió costarte una fortuna.

—No realmente —Sara se quitó la chaqueta ligera que llevaba y la colgó del perchero como si estuviera en su propia casa. Así debía ser—. Papá me la envió hace unas semanas como un incentivo para cuando por fin me graduara. Me dijo que esperara hasta entonces para abrirlo, pero creo que no notará si nos tomamos un poco antes.

—Nena, eres maligna —Paul le dio un beso en la mejilla que la hizo sonreír. A pesar de todo, Jacob no podía dejar de notar que era bonita y agradable. A veces le daba verdadera lástima. Tan despistada—. Me encanta. Will, saca las copas buenas. No podemos tomarnos un trago "que se jodan los idiotas" sin un medio apropiado.

—Y que sean bien grandes —advirtió Sara—, porque ha sido un gran idiota.

¿Cuántas veces había oído eso? Jacob, dirigiéndose a la cocina, giró los ojos.

—No digas más —pidió Paul, llevándola al comedor con el brazo sobre los hombros. Estaría tan harto como él de oírlo, pero tenía la misma disposición que un estilista. Se había acostumbrado a las mentiras mucho antes y mejor—. Tú sólo relájate y olvídate de todo. Te mereces algo mucho mejor.

Jacob sacó unas copas de la estantería más alta. Emma las había comprado, así como muchos accesorios de la casa, porque ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo agregarle el toque femenino necesario para un hogar gay. Si por ellos fuera se hubieran limitado a los vasos de plástico y quizá una estatua africana súper desarrollada anatómicamente en la sala.

También abrió una bolsa de papas fritas para vaciarla sobre un bol, porque comerlas directamente de la bolsa parecía demasiado hetero. O algo así le había explicado Paul.

—Ni se les ocurra empezar sin mí —les dijo, llevándolo todo al comedor.

Sara se había acomodado en el sofá más cercano a la pantalla y Paul la programaba para la reproducción. Jacob pasó la mirada de uno a otro y acabó en el hombre, que parecía confundido entre tantos botones. Hacía unos días se habían comprado un TiVo y todavía no aprendía a manejarlo.

—Demonios. ¿Cómo se suponía que se hacía?

Jacob dejó todo en la mesa, una copa en las manos agradecidas de Sara, que se adelantó a abrir la botella, y se sentó.

—A ver, dame acá —Paul le pasó el control remoto, frustrado, y él le enseñó el comando para poner la pantalla en azul, en espera de mostrarle otra insulsa comedia—. ¿Ves? No es la gran cosa.

—Muy fácil decirlo para el gran programador de videojuegos.

Paul le sonrió con una burla suave. No estuvo seguro de si lo hacía porque ambos sabían qué mentira era o por Sara, pero de todos modos le agradó ese pequeño gesto. ¿Y por qué no? Todo era ridículamente gracioso si uno se ponía a pensarlo. Dos heteros viviendo como gays. ¿No sería el argumento de otra comedia?

Mientras él colocaba el primer DVD que le alcanzó Sara, Paul abrió la botella de graduación y le sirvió primero a ella. Cuando volvió al sofá ancho, Jacob no se sorprendió de que su amigo le hiciera recostarse contra su cuerpo. Era una manía que se le había pegado desde la primera noche de películas y, si bien al principio le asustó (lo mismo que si pudiera golpearle al siguiente instante), llegó a acostumbrarse hasta encontrarle el gusto. No tenía nada de malo sentirse contenido.

La selección de Sara, como siempre, se reducía a temas románticos. Jacob esperaba que el hecho de haber sido plantada influyera en sus gustos, por lo menos esa noche, pero se veía que no tenía suerte. A la mitad ya sabía exactamente cómo acabaría la historia, aunque los chistes lo hacían llevadero. El hecho de que la protagonizara Adam Sandler tenía mucho que ver; a ese sujeto no había quién lo tomara en serio.

Naturalmente, no podían escapar de las partes cursis. Entonces Jacob sí que se sentía afortunado por la clase de compañero previsor que le había tocado. A él se le olvidaban continuamente cosas como los besos espontáneos y pequeños gestos que hacían saber a cualquiera que eran una pareja. Ni siquiera con Emma era demasiado expresivo, lo cual venía bien con la personalidad de ella.

Paul lo sabía y de ahí que tuviera que ser él quien iniciara esa clase de contactos. Estaba bien, así funcionaba mejor. Parecía saber exactamente cuándo era el momento apropiado para hacerlo y cuándo no. Para Sara sería bastante obvio cuál de los dos sería la chica en la cama, pero le daba igual. Se sentía cómodo en esa dinámica donde todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguirle la corriente al otro.

De hecho, en esos momentos, Jacob podía pensar que las noches de películas no eran tan malas.

El sonido del timbre les hizo saber que la pizza había llegado. Él se adelantó a poner pausa en la película y Paul levantó su cuerpo para ir a atender. Eso pasaba cuando se vivía mucho tiempo con alguien: acababan sincronizando sus movimientos para complementarse. No tenía idea de cuándo se dio cuenta de que lo hacían o si habría podido detenerlo. Probablemente fuera lo mejor. Quería decir que ellos se llevaban bien, ¿no?

—Dios, a veces los odio —comentó Sara, sirviéndose más vino.

Era una suerte que no tuviera que conducir. Se veía que se estaba poniendo alegre. Jacob la miró, desconcertado y luego falsamente ofendido.

—Bueno, a mí no me gustan tus zapatos —contraatacó y no pudo contener una carcajada, porque no tenía la menor idea sobre zapatos.

Tal vez él también se estaba pasando de vino.

—¿Esperabas que me pusiera mis mejores galas? Siento decepcionarte pero no he llegado a ese punto de patetismo.

—Vale, vale. ¿Entonces de qué estamos hablando?

Sara hizo un ruido de garganta para indicar su irritación. Jacob lo odiaba, por lo que se tomó otro sorbo. Era todavía más sencillo fingir simpatía estando borracho. Amabas a todo el mundo borracho.

—Ustedes —dijo la mujer, haciendo un gesto hacia el camino tomado por Paul—. Sé que yo me lo busco viniendo con una pareja con un montón de películas románticas, y me alegro de que estén tan enamorados, pero a veces me siento miserable viéndolos. Suena horrible, ¿no?

Sí.

—No, no, no —Jacob tomó otro sorbo y se inclinó hacia ella, tomándole de la mano—. No digas tonterías. Ya vas a ver cómo te encuentras uno mejor que nosotros dos juntos. Tú sólo espera y verás.

Eso si no la mataban antes. Sara le apretó el dorso de su mano. Sonreía de una manera que rompía el corazón. Confiaba en ellos solamente porque eran gays, porque no intentarían abordarla ni tenían interés en su sexo. Y la primera vez en meses que reúne el valor para salir con un hombre hetero éste desaparece en el horizonte de Nunca Jamás.

Pobre, pobre Sara.

—Además —agregó, confidencial, acercando sus rostros—, es pura fachada. En realidad somos agentes especiales en una misión súper secreta. Nos mandaron fingir ser una pareja gay para pasar desapercibidos. Pero —Se puso el dedo sobre los labios— es un secreto. No se lo digas a nadie.

Sara se echó a reír, olvidada la melancolía. Jacob se le quedó viendo, sonriente, pensando cuán bonita era. No era exactamente su tipo, pero cualquier chico podía notarlo. Gracias al cielo que no tenía que ser él quien la matara.

La mujer le dio un beso en la mejilla. Fue un gesto curiosamente infantil, como si le agradeciera a papi traerle caramelos del trabajo.

—Ojalá fuera cierto —suspiró ella, sin tener idea de nada. Jacob volvió a su sitio, satisfecho por haber cumplido su papel. Sara echó la cabeza atrás para tomar lo poco que le quedaba—. Pero déjame decirte algo. Ustedes hacen una linda pareja, de verdad.

Joe estaría feliz de oírla, pensó Jacob.

—Gracias, cielo. ¿Sabes qué? Ahora vuelven a gustarme tus zapatos.

Paul llegó en el momento en que Sara volvía a agitarse de la risa. Dejó la caja en el centro de la mesita y repartió los tres platos con un par de servilletas de papel.

—Dime que tiene anchoas —dijo la mujer, impaciente, inclinándose al frente.

—Aunque no tenga la menor idea de por qué te gustan, sí, señorita, tiene tus benditas anchoas —Cortó el cordón con un rápido movimiento de cuchillo (experimentado, por lo que Jacob sabía) para abrir y enseñarle una mitad cubierta de pescaditos—. Una mitad para ti y la normal para nosotros.

—No me voy a comer una mitad entera.

—Deberías, te haría bien subir unos kilos.

Paul guiñó al ojo para que supiera que iba con la mejor intención, y procedió a servirles dos trozos a cada cual. Volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, cuidando de no dejar caer migajas sobre su camisa. Lo miró a Jacob pero este volvía a fijarse en la pantalla, sentado en el otro extremo, comiendo. Cuando todos estuvieron comiendo volvió a presionar el play, continuando la película.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Paul notó el cambio de ambiente, aunque fuera el único que lo hiciera. A pesar de haber terminado de comer, Jacob no volvió a acercársele. Cuando un río fluía libremente durante tanto tiempo, el momento en que se detenía era demasiado obvio. Encontrarse con esa súbita represa le irritó. No se preguntó el motivo concreto, como nunca reflexionaba sobre el por qué se le daba tan bien y natural buscarlo. En el fondo sólo era una criatura de impulsos, intuitiva. Las aves tampoco sabían la razón de su vuelo. Así se había manejado desde que descubriera su vocación y así sería siempre.

"Estúpida zorra", pensó, conociendo exactamente quién era la culpable, "¿qué mierda le has dicho?"

—¿Me das otro trozo?

—Por supuesto —Paul se lo dio con una sonrisa ejemplar, deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

* * *

_¿Comentarios?_


End file.
